Don't Call
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: Hermione is determined not to call. HGDM M for Mature


Just a little fic I wrote while waiting for that call… and he did call =)

I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling

Don't call.

Hermione sat in her apartment staring at the fire waiting for that call, she was determined not to be the one who gives in. She was determined to function even though it felt like things were falling apart. _Don't call, don't call, don't call. _She chanted over and over in her head.

She was completely in love and he knew it, he took advantage of the fact that she would do anything for him, he could say 'jump' and she would say 'how high?' They had a stupid fight last night over things that hadn't been dealt with. He wasn't capable of dealing with any of their problems he liked to fight and then the next day call and pretend nothing had happened. And she let that happen, it was as much her fault as it was his.

_Don't call, don't call, don't call. _She called last time and he had held that over her head, he knew she loved him and he took her for the ride. She wondered if their relationship was worth the hassle, or the pain, or the tears. She cried so many tears over him, this time she cried after the fight but no she would not sit and cry over him again, she had done enough of that to last a lifetime.

_Don't call, don't call, don't call, _no last night was his fault so he could up Hermione put on her coat and called her puppy Ben to take him for a walk… she need to clear her head. Putting on his lead she left her apartment and stepped out onto the main street Diagon Alley. It was dark, the only time Hermione liked to walk, and look up at the stars.

After the war Hermione had become but the shell of the woman she had once been. She had a promising career ahead of her but then the full extent of the battle had hit, they had lost so many people, some of them the most important to Hermione…Ron. Harry had triumphed over the dark side but that couldn't bring back the people that had fallen.

When she had met him he had been the sunshine on her winter days. She didn't have nightmares as often when he held her, she didn't have as many bad days when he was there, and she had gone back and finished her training after all his encouragement.

Sometimes she wondered did she stay with him out of some sort of obligation, wanting to help him like he had her. Did all that he had done to help her make her deserve the way he treated her. She needed to be treated like an equal in this relationship that was not too much to ask.

Coming back inside the apartment after walking for over an hour she realised how cold she was. Poor Ben was becoming use to these long walks, she was always clearing her head these days. It was much easier to keep to her plan when she kept busy, if she sat around too long she would think and then she would call… "DON'T CALL!!" she screamed to nobody but herself, and thanked Merlin she kept silencing charms on her apartment.

Walking to the bathroom she started to undress, turning the shower on she held her hand underneath it waiting for the water to heat up… after a few minutes she stepped under the stream of hot water. The light sting helping to relax her. Sighing she turned her face under the water… _I won't cry_.

Hermione ran a towel through her hair drying off after her shower. Straightening up she thought she heard something… wrapping her towel around her tighter she walked into the sitting room.

"'Mione, are you here?"

"Hey" she called walking to sit on the rug by the fire. "Hey," he replied.

"Hermione… I… I'm sorry about last night"

"Draco… I'm still stressed and I have bad days and I need you to understand that because I can't always be ok, you knew that when we committed to this relationship."

"I know baby, you know I'm always there for you… right? I want to hold you when things get hard and be the one you look for when you want for anything…"

"You are."

He grinned, "So how was your day?"

"It was good" she replied smiling back.

"I got smashed after you left… so I'm blaming you on my hangover."

Giggling she didn't reply.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Just out of the shower, was planning to curl up with a good book."

"Oh… want company?"

Smiling again… "Sure"

"Ok be right there"

Hermione got up and started towards her bedroom, using her wand she said a quick spell to dry her hair.

"Baby, where did you go?"

"Just in here getting changed" she called from her room.

Draco walked into her room and lay on her bed propped up on his elbows. Hermione walked out and let out a scream.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that!"

He didn't reply but his gaze was moving up and down her body, Hermione was standing in just her black bra and panties. Standing up Draco was in front of her in seconds wrapping his arms around her body.

"Mmmm 'Mion… you look so yummy"

Hermione giggled, she hated that Draco was the only person able to make her do that.

"Draco I know that your vocabulary goes further than yummy" she said giving him that winning smile.

"Yes but you make it so hard to think sometimes I lose my head."

Laughing, Draco caught her off guard picking her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around him hooking her feet together. Moving towards the bed Draco lay her down gently and slowly started kissing down her jaw line, Hermione sighed feeling content after a long day.

Slowly moving his hands down her shoulders, over her collarbone and to her perky breasts. She moaned as he cupped them and began to kneed them softly.

"Mmm… Draco."

Draco push his hips against her, showing her just how much he enjoyed having her like this. Hermione moaned, feeling his thickness. Slowly she brought her hands over his chest and started to flick open the buttons on his shirt, struggling she grasped the two sides and just pulled them apart buttons flying everywhere.

"Now now Hermione don't be naughty… I may have to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson."

Hermione moaned at this thought, pushing her hips up into his painfully hard erection. Standing up Draco pulled off the rest of his clothes as fast as he could… Hermione moaning when he finally sprung free from the confines of his tight pants. Slipping of the bed and onto her knees in front of him Hermione stroked him long and slowly making him groan loudly.

Slowly she took him in her mouth as deep as she could, Draco was nearly undone just by that. She continued to suck him deep until Draco stilled her…

"You want me to last… right baby?"

Without waiting for an answer Draco picked her up and threw her down on the bed, almost immediately covering her body with his. Moving his hand down her body Draco slipped a finger into Hermione's panties and started to circle her clit… she was so wet. Hermione began to whimper and moan,

"Draco I need you now."

"Ok but leave your panties on" he grinned.

Pushing them to the side Draco thrust into her wetness with one swift movement. Quivering around him Hermione moaned, Draco rest his head on her shoulder trying to hold himself together. Becoming impatient Hermione forced Draco onto his back straddling his hips. Circling her hips Draco moaned digging his fingers into her thighs and pushing up into her.

Hermione began to ride him hard and fast the way she knew he liked it and soon he could feel the start of his climax beginning low inside him. Slowly moving his had over her clit Hermione lost it her wetness clamping down on him, milking him as he began to come inside her.

Sighing Hermione lay her head on his chest, grinning she had won, she did not call him. Hermione realised they hadn't dealt with anything… they were just forgetting it all over again but she decided right now she didn't want to remember all the bad things.


End file.
